


safe to shore

by azzzpirin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, death! Magnus, life! Alec, they're immortal and sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: - Магнус Бейн,- говорит Смерть и кланяется.- К вашим услугам.(Жизнь!Алек, Смерть!Магнус и много исторических личностей)





	safe to shore

Он в Норвегии, в Нурланне, когда эпидемия чумы затихает.

Он сам роняет первую зараженную крысу в Азии, тенью проскальзывает на перевозящий её в Европу корабль, тщательно следит за симптомами болезни и за реакцией людей. 

Они смешные. Магнус напрашивается в гондолу к то и дело трогающему подмышку мальчику, и тот говорит, что все хорошо, а потом вздрагивает всем телом так, что качает лодку. Он не перестаёт дрожать, и Магнус знает, что при взлетевшей до сорока градусов температуре это сложно сделать, но ещё у него было назначено рандеву в соборе Святого Марка, поэтому он поджимает губы, перешагивает через мальчика и ступает на набережную. 

Реки дождя смывают тушки мёртвых крыс в каналы. 

Он в Норвегии, потому что здесь отчего-то погибло больше всего людей, и он сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Сигилы на его теле, привязывающие космическую сущность к физической оболочке - прошло уже несколько тысяч лет, а его все ещё раздражает необходимость носить мешок из мяса, - пульсируют от полученной энергии. Несколько десятков миллионов человек, несколько десятков миллионов душ, которые необходимо было тщательно собрать, чтобы ни одна не попала в Лимб или, чего хуже, не проскользнула сразу в Чистилище. 

Магнус собирает кричащие, все ещё не отошедшие от чумной боли души и опускает себе в песочные часы. Он думает, что видит в утекающем песке лиц венецианского мальчика-гондольера, но ему просто кажется. 

В Норвегии все улицы пустуют, а за заколоченными окнами даже через завывающий ветер слышны мольбы матерей вернуть их детей. 

У Магнуса нет сердца, но, если бы было, оно бы непременно разрывалось вместе с ними. 

•

В маяке на берегу залива горит свет. Днём. 

Магнус хмурится - если смотритель тоже умер во время чумы, значит, огонь должен был догореть уже давно. Если он жив, значит, сошёл с ума. В любом случае, грядущим морякам невозможно будет пройти вдоль скал, не задев их. 

Магнус - Смерть, а не какой-то монстр, поэтому он вздыхает и с небольшим трудом направляется к маяку по тропинке, вьющейся между огромными камнями. Очевидно, природа сама ограждает чудаков от мира. 

Маяк, издалека казавшийся способным рухнуть через несколько минут, вблизи цветет. У Магнуса встают волосы на затылке, когда он дотрагивается до первого цветка, который пробивается сквозь камень. Рука, разумеется, проходит сквозь воздух. 

В том, что на самом деле перед ним действительно старый разваливающийся маяк, Магнус не сомневается. По крайней мере, в этом измерении. Из-за наложения пространства все вокруг кажется сказочным. Словно чьи-то одаренные руки перевели изображение настоящего, земного цветка на тончайшее стекло, а потом наложили тысячи подобных стекол друг на друга со сдвигом в доли миллиметра. 

Магнус никогда не видел что-то более красивое за все своё существование. 

Он тянется ещё раз, сейчас делая это не только на физическом уровне. Через все пространство и время, на секунду ощущая прилив еще большей энергии от возможности хоть ненадолго покинуть оболочку, и умудряется кончиками пальцев мазнуть по переливающимся лепесткам. Они невероятно мягкие и словно льнут к нему, изучая в ответ. А потом цветок превращается в пепел, оставляя за собой разноцветный маслянистый след. 

Через миллиарды галактик обратно к Земле его притягивают внезапные воспоминания оболочки. 

Маленький Магнус сидит, обложившись книгами, в гостиной своего отца, а за ним, на диване, лежит его мама. Она перестала дышать двадцать семь минут назад, и её рука наверняка все ещё тянется к своему единственному сыну. Вот только мальчик слишком боится, поэтому не может повернуться и уже двадцать шесть минут ищет в старинных талмудах хоть какое-то упоминание о способности вернуть человека к жизни.

Удивительно, но ничего нет - только несколько глав подряд о самой Жизни, о Создателе, о том, как его частичка есть в каждом из нас. Странно. В маленьком Магнусе есть частичка Жизни, а в его маме - нет. Маленький Магнус хочет поделиться своей частичкой с мамой и тщательно перечитывает абзац за абзацем, но никак не может найти способа. 

Жизнь существует вне времени и пространства, Жизнь - всегда и повсюду, она будет присутствовать на смерти Вселенной, и она же поможет сотворить новую. Жизнь питает и любит все, что создаёт, и плачет, когда это забирает Смерть. 

Маленький Магнус со злостью захлопывает книжку и сидит, не поворачиваясь. За окном начинается ливень. 

Магнус вытирает маслянистый след о скалу под ногами и нехарактерно слабой рукой стучит в дверь, слыша, как стук, будто камень, брошенный по воде, пускает все более широкие круги на каждом уровне существования и резонирует все слабее. Камень наконец-то тонет, и дверь распахивается. 

Человек на пороге не очень похож на сошедшего с ума смотрителя. Если честно, человек на пороге вообще не похож на человека. 

Магнус может видеть необыкновенную энергию, струящуюся из каждой его клетки, может видеть бледные, чуть поднятые над кожей сигилы. 

Смотритель изучает его внимательно, потом закатывает глаза. 

\- Разумеется, ты будешь здесь,- его голос хриплый, и Магнус не может понять - это потому что он долго не говорил или у Магнуса в ушах просто шумит кровь. 

Он видит рождение Вселенной, он видит бесконечно распускающиеся цветы на поле в Марселе, он видит молодого человека в старом, вытертом на локтях свитере. 

Магнус коротко вздыхает, потом наклоняет голову в приветствии. 

\- Где же мне ещё быть,- отвечает, указывает на песочные часы на шее. 

Жизнь стоит, оперевшись на дверной проем и сложив руки на груди, и недовольно смотрит на Смерть. 

"Он слаб",- отмечает Магнус, жадно разглядывая посеревшие сигилы, которые некрасиво изгибаются на лице из-за впавших щёк. Те, которые спускаются за ворот толстого вязаного свитера, ещё не изобретенного в этом времени, почти налиты чёрным, и это неправильно, так не должно быть. Легенды людей говорят, что сигилы Жизни белые, как свет Солнца, если смотреть на него слишком долго. 

Маленький Магнус знает, что свет - это жизнь, ему мама рассказывала. 

Видимо, он ослаб из-за чумы - угол губ Магнуса дергается. Он думает, нужно ли ему извиниться, но потом мысленно закатывает глаза - кто-то должен научить европейцев гигиене, и если даже такое не поможет, то он окажется бессилен. Ну, не бессилен, конечно, всегда остаётся волна старого доброго сифилиса, но...

Жизнь смотрит устало и немного поверженно, словно признает свое бессилие перед Смертью, и сжимает пальцы на дверном проеме в поисках поддержки. Наверное, ей нелегко чувствовать боль уходящих, особенно если их несколько десятков миллионов. 

Магнус вечным исследователем хочет спросить, как на нем отражаются катастрофы и что именно он чувствует, когда умирают его творения, но понимает, что ни его вопросам, ни ему здесь не место. Вообще. 

Он красноречиво говорит:

\- Э, ну...

Жизнь трет синяки под глазами почти прозрачной рукой, и Магнус клоунски кланяется, щелчком пальцев открывает портал и шагает в него, не говоря ни слова. 

*

Они в тысяча семьсот восемьдесят девятом, когда Алек видит его в следующий раз.

Он парадирует с кокардой на берете, нацепленном на одно ухо, потом сам карабкается на баррикады и приветливо машет королевской армии. 

Он хохочет, как ребёнок, перекидываясь шутками с революционерами, и хмурится и выпячивает губу, когда первый из них падает на землю. Потом вздыхает, встаёт с перевёрнутого стола и шагает вниз, нагибается, тлеющей рукой цепляет душу убитого и опускает её в свои неизменные песочные часы. 

Начинается хаос. 

Алек хочет обратно в Норвегию, потому что там он может свернуться клубком среди своего сада в маяке и не заставлять свою физическую оболочку видеть, как гибнут сотни людей. 

Смерть гуляет среди революционеров, более грубо обращается с душами королевских солдат, потом выпрямляется и замечает его. 

Внимание Алека отвлекает Анри, резко хватая за руку и испуганными глазами проверяя, все ли в порядке. Алек хочет смеяться с иронии происходящего. 

\- Mon Alexandre, нужно бежать,- умоляюще шепчет он, и Алек на мгновение жалеет, что позволил себе завести роман. Когда он поворачивается, перед ними стоит Смерть.

Он инстинктивно заслоняет Анри собой.

\- О, не бойтесь,- говорит Смерть, качая головой. Разворачивается, направляясь к Бастилии.- Ваш мальчик мне пока не интересен.

Анри дергается, цепляет руку Алека. Потом окрикает.

\- Кто вы вообще такой? 

Смерть останавливается, театрально поворачивается. Полы его длинного пиджака вальяжно описывают полукруг. 

\- Магнус Бейн,- говорит Смерть и кланяется.- К вашим услугам. 

\- Позволь им победить без потерь, Магнус Бейн,- тихо просит Алек, разглядывая сигилы Смерти. Черные шрамы, будто тлеющие изнутри, кое-где горят ярко-оранжевым. Жертв сегодня будет много. Алек чувствует слабость. 

\- Мы же знаем, как все обернется через полвека, mon Alexandre,- Смерть улыбается, и Алек может видеть жестокий оскал истекающих темной жидкостью клыков, которые тщательно скрывает физическая оболочка. Улыбка человека белозуба и искусственно соблазнительна, и Алек чувствует... 

Анри прижимает его руку к губам, потом своими огромными голубыми глазами смотрит вопросительно и недоуменно - что случится через полвека, кто это, какого черта он позволяет себе называть тебя своим, puis-je le tuer? 

У Алека нет сердца, но, если бы было, оно бы сбилось с ритма всего на секунду. 

*

Он в Александрии, где молодой архитектор пытается добиться финансирования своего новейшего изобретения - огромной каменной свечки, позволяющей кораблям найти дорогу. 

Видите ли, Магнус скептически относится ко всем этим: "Все во Вселенной происходит по какой-то высшей причине". Во-первых, потому что он сам контролирует свои действия. Во-вторых, потому что он был там, когда эта Вселенная создавалась. 

Если Александр хочет сложить с себя свои обязанности, потому что влюбился, как мальчишка, и построил себе очаровательный домик в Провансе, это не его дело. Точнее, разумеется, это его дело, потому что без Александра ему самому на земле делать нечего, но что он может - мальчик любит, поэтому он пустит под откос всю Вселенную, лишь бы его дорогому Шарлю - или Луи? - было приятно. Пусть насладится его последними годами. 

Он добивается согласия Птолемея Первого, предоставляет необходимые для возведения первого в мире маяка средства и вскоре ставит архитектора на колени рядом с печью на верхней платформе. 

На стройках такого уровня погибают тысячи людей, и Магнусу нужно выполнять свою работу. И если он видит позолоченную табличку "Богам-спасителям", установленную архитектором на маяке, и усмехается, то это просто потому что, ну...

Во-первых, те часы, проведенные с архитектором, не были настолько хороши, чтобы благодарить за них в золоте. 

Во-вторых, он-то уж точно не бог. 

*

Они в тысяча восемьсот первом, и Магнус забирает душу Анри, потому что какому-то глупцу приспичило поиграть в Джека Потрошителя с бежавшими из столицы французами. 

Его тело на жёсткой кровати обложено белыми лилиями и розами такой небывалой красоты, что Магнус несколько минут не может оторвать от них взгляд. 

Александр сидит во дворе их домика и не просит вернуть его к жизни, потому что он сам составлял правила. Это не значит, что он не хочет. 

Один его глаз из изумрудно-зеленого превращается в бледно-голубой. Магнусу не нужно поднимать веки Анри, чтобы понять причину смены цвета. 

Он хочет подойти к Александру, потому что он кажется абсолютно разбитым, разве что сигилы по-прежнему остаются белыми - недостаточная потеря, чтобы заставить саму Жизнь слабеть. Скорбеть ей, впрочем, ничего не мешает. 

Он хочет подойти к Александру, положить руку на плечо и сказать что-нибудь утешительное, да только ничего такого на ум не приходит. Они оба знают, кто вечен в этом мире. Знают, что это все закономерно. Александр создаёт, Магнус разрушает. 

Сколько бы времени ни прошло, константой в жизни друг друга будут только они, только Магнус сможет встретить Александра с распахнутыми руками и готовым для рыданий плечом, и только Александр протянет кружку чая и закатит глаза, когда Магнус вытворит очередной поступок. Ну, закатит глаза не только Александр, но вы поняли. 

Александр поднимает голову, внимательно осматривает его наряд - Магнус должен признаться, он все ещё падок на придворные кафтаны, - потом останавливает взгляд на часах. 

Плоская подвеска, которая служит скорее символическим украшением, нежели носит практическую пользу, свисает у него с шеи на посеребренной цепочке. Через закаленное стекло можно наблюдать за скитаниями ушедших.

Магнус молча ступает ближе и щелкает пальцами, заставляя все души, кроме одной, померкнуть. 

Александр поднимает руку, свою почти прозрачную руку, по венам которой вместо крови струится чистая Жизнь, и указательным пальцем дотрагивается до стекла. Яркий огонек льнет к прикосновению с другой стороны, и Магнус борется с желанием отвернуться. Слишком лично. 

*

Они в Древнем Риме, и Алек переживает за мальчика, которого вырастил практически самостоятельно и который сегодня должен умереть. Гонки на колесницах - травмоопасный спорт, и в чем большем количестве заездов участвовал возница, тем выше его шансы не пережить следующий. Диокл участвовал в двух тысячах. 

Алек скрывается в тени навеса и не ищет в толпе загорелых лиц отмеченное сигилами. Разумеется, то, что он не ищет, не имеет никакого значения, потому что он все равно находит. 

Магнус сидит рядом с самим Нероном - удивительно, что Алек ожидал чего-то другого, - и тоже удерживает взгляд на квадриге Диокла.

Все лошади ведут себя нервно - люди в толпе поглядывают на сгустившиеся над ипподромом тучи, грозящие пролиться дождем, и Алек видит, как губы некоторых беззвучно двигаются в молитве. Напрасно. Меркурий здесь ни при чем. Магнус тоже видит молящихся - он наклоняется к Нерону и кивает на толпу, потом говорит что-то ему на ухо, почти касаясь его губами. Нерон улыбается, качает головой, а потом опускает руку Магнусу на колено. 

Алек моргает и находит глазами Диокла - возница пытается угомонить лошадей. Четверка нервно бьёт копытами землю. Алек испытывает злость - Магнус появился здесь, чтобы увидеть смерть Диокла или вызвать её? 

Рука Нерона находится у самого разреза его тоги. 

Магнус морщится, потом натыкается на взгляд Алека и - честное слово - закусывает губу. Кивает на арену, где колесницы выстраиваются в стартовые позиции.

На третьем круге Диокл теряет управление и выпадает из колесницы - Алек задерживает дыхание, когда видит, как из его руки выпадает нож, способный перерезать намотанные на предплечья поводья несущихся вперёд лошадей. 

Нерон потерял всякий интерес к гонкам и увлеченно изучает удачно подставленную шею. Сам Магнус не отрываясь смотрит на Алека. 

Он не знает, что показывается на его лице, когда Магнус поднимает свою тлеющую руку, но тот вдруг щурится, а потом его губы изгибаются в слабой улыбке. Он щелкает пальцами, и лошади застывают на месте. 

Алек... не понимает.

Он смотрит на стонущего Диокла, который пытается выпутать руки из кожаных ремней, и видит, что к его жизни добавилось ещё пять лет. 

Это... невозможно. Это не просто редко, это почти никогда не встречается. Если тебе удаётся договориться со Смертью, впереди у тебя большое будущее, причём большое по мировым масштабам - как у Македонского, как у Петра Первого, чье внимание, к слову, Магнус тоже умудрился привлечь. 

Алек удивленно смотрит на Магнуса, который подмигивает и элегантно опускает руку на плечи Нерона, срок жизни которого значительно сократился. 

*

Они в две тысячи тридцать седьмом, и мир на пороге войны. 

От нарастающего давления у Алека болит голова, и он заваривает себе чай, который ему лет двести назад подарила бабушка-травница с континента, и натягивает рукава свитера на ладони - температура вокруг резко падает. Стены цветов, которые уже давно вышли из-под контроля и разрастаются сами по себе, будто сжимаются, готовясь к чему-то. 

С первым раскатом грома в его дверь вполне предсказуемо стучат.

\- Смотритель,- улыбается Смерть на пороге и шагает внутрь. 

У Алека болит голова. Он бросает грустный взгляд на свежезаваренный чайник, потом все же решает, что не позволит Магнусу лишать себя удовольствия. Садится за стол, греет вечно мерзнущие ладони о горячие бока кружки. 

\- Будешь?- наконец бурчит он, не выдерживая смешливого взгляда Магнуса на себе. Тот кивает, элегантно садится за скрипнувший деревянный стул и одной рукой опирается о стол, словно принимая позу для фотосъемки. Алек закатывает глаза - почему он думал, что Смерть не будет королевой драмы? 

Магнус цапает ореховое печенье с большой тарелки и пробует чай, который Алек налил в самую маленькую кружку - ну и что, что этот намёк не только явно читается между строк, но и напечатан жирным шрифтом на всю страницу. 

Магнус либо плохо читает, либо не понимает смысла написанного, потому что он ворует с тарелки второе печенье, методично его поедает и потом встает, отряхивая с длинного пиджака несуществующие крошки.

\- Покажи мне своё убежище, Смотритель,- улыбается он, и Алек вздыхает. 

Старый маяк, первый камень которого заложил сам Алек, насквозь пропитан жизнью. Мебель, сделанная из дерева, то и дело пускает ростки, которые стремятся занять как можно больше места - кровать в спальне Алека вообще кажется живой, и каждое утро он просыпается на лужайке, которая оплетает его цветами под настроение. Ступеньки едва заметно пружинят под ногами, потому что камень в них постоянно дробится на мельчайшие частицы и снова формируется в другом, более оптимальном для существования положении. 

В другом измерении по стенам узких лестниц разросся вьюнок, который так и норовит зацепиться за пальцы берущегося за перила. Магнус, присутствуя одновременно везде, неосторожно дотрагивается до призрачно-белого цветка и превращает его в пепел. Вьюнок избегает его все три лестничных пролета. 

Они поднимаются в световую камеру, и Магнус удивленно выдыхает - наверху нет ни ни линзы, ни специального оборудования. Свет все равно продолжает гореть. 

\- Как ты это делаешь?- спрашивает Магнус, подходя ближе, становясь почти вплотную к окружающему небольшую лампочку ограждению. 

Алек улыбается и дотрагивается до тонкого стекла пальцами - свет тут же тухнет. Магнус резко вздыхает, а потом видимо моргает, привыкая к темноте. Дотягивается до лампочки самостоятельно, собирается ткнуть ее, но потом передумывает - кто знает, какой свет польется на мир тогда. 

\- О, это прямо как в Гарри Поттере,- восхищенно говорит он, и Алек вздыхает.  
\- Мне миллиарды лет, Магнус Бейн,- напоминает он, позволяя энергии создания пробиться в тихий человеческий голос. 

Магнус закусывает губу и поднимает бровь, и Алек не хочет даже думать, что он готовится сейчас сказать. Снова касается лампочки, зажигая свет и направляя его на море. Магнус подходит к краю платформы, свешиваясь вниз. 

В Норвегии волны разбиваются о скалистый остров, и шум пены теряется в трещинах белых кирпичей.

На краю Вселенной бытие водопадом стекает в бездну, и обвивающие весь маяк растения продолжают своё сумасшедшее цветение. 

Алек подходит близко. С языка хочет сорваться вопрос, но он не знает, нужно ли его задавать. Магнус ставит локти на перила, поворачивает голову и, словно может читать мысли, выжидающе смотрит на него. Алек выдыхает.

\- Почему ты спас того мальчика в Риме, но не спас...

Человека, с которым Алек готов был забыть, что никогда не умрет. 

Магнус с грустью смотрит на него - Алек знает, что он ожидал подобный вопрос. 

\- Ты знаешь, почему, mon Alexandre,- мягко отвечает он, потом спохватывается и замолкает, закусывает губу. Алек дергается с прозвища, но с каким-то грустным удовлетворением отмечает, что уже не испытывает той боли, которую испытывал раньше. Магнус продолжает, и его голос совсем не похож на голос того, кто способен не моргнув глазом избавиться от двух третей Европы.- Нельзя привязываться к смертным. 

Будто желая просто найти место, где остановить глаза, чтобы не видеть Алека, Магнус смотрит вниз, на водопад, который струится в небытие. Алек думает, применял ли он это к себе. Хоть когда-нибудь. 

Та простота, с которой он это говорит, заставляет кровь Алека бурлить. Он злится, жаждет спросить – разве Магнус знает, каково это: раз за разом смотреть на смерть дорогих людей, ведь он только и делает, что заводит себе короткие романы, которые кончаются, когда кончают любовники. 

Он сжимает и разжимает кулак правой руки, внутри которой цветет шиповник, а вены прорезают листья алоэ, потом невольно обнимает себя, цепляясь пальцами за бока свитера. 

Магнус встречает его взгляд, видимо, прочитав все по глазам. Потом мнется, подбирая слова, и медленно, словно пытаясь донести простую истину, говорит:

\- Мы держим Вселенную в равновесии, Александр. Если ты хочешь остановить Смерть ради своего возлюбленного, кто знает, на что ещё ты готов пойти. 

*

Они в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят первом, и советский космонавт только что вышел в космос. 

Магнус сидит на балконе маяка и наблюдает за ликующими людьми. Александр спит на диванчике в жилой комнате - последние пятнадцать лет он спит гораздо больше, потому что по меркам Вселенной с войны, уничтожившей шестьдесят миллионов человек, прошло несколько секунд. 

Магнус думал, что Александр растворится у него на руках - сигилы, покрывающие его тело, стали полностью чёрными. Сам Магнус ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким сильным. 

Он встаёт на перила и шагает вниз, оказываясь в Нью-Йорке. 

По сравнению с Союзом, здесь все прохожие стоят перед витринными телевизорами в полном разочаровании. Надо же. Их обогнали. Магнус качает головой - он знает, к чему спустя четыре века приведёт вечное стремление человека забраться как можно выше. Обычно - ни к чему хорошему для них и к огромному объёму работы для него. 

Он ныряет в магазин одежды и долго ходит между стеллажами, потом останавливается перед витриной свитеров. 

Его ужасно раздражает то чудовище, что всегда носит Александр. Старый, растянутый свитер непонятно какого цвета, пряжа которого все еще держится вместе только благодаря божьей помощи. Нет, разумеется, Александр одевается по обычаям той культуры, в которую погружается, но Магнус знает о том, что этот ужас существует и что Александр немедленно переоденется в него, как только окажется в маяке, и этого достаточно.

Он улыбается миленькой продавщице и просит показать свитер, вот тот, на третьей полке, с широкой вязкой и большим воротником. Он изумрудно-зелёный, и Магнус надеется, что это напомнит Александру о том, насколько красивым был цвет его глаз до всей этой истории с Французской революцией. 

Он заскакивает в две тысячи седьмой и цепляет в фанатском магазине ленточку с мультяшными черепами, потом аккуратно перевязывает ей свитер и возвращается на край Вселенной. 

Александр все ещё спит, и Магнус кладет подарок - не подарок, Смерть не делает подарки, она избавляет от проблем, - на трюмо около кровати. Рядом лежит перевёрнутая рамка с посеревшей фотографией внутри - Магнус с ужасом понимает, что знает мальчика на ней, потому что сам забрал его жизнь. Он мгновенно оказывается в две тысячи одиннадцатом. 

Маленький Макс Лайтвуд попал в аварию, потому что машину, которую вел его старший брат, протаранил грузовик, из-за сломавшегося светофора вылетевший на перекрёсток на красный свет. Старший брат выжил, хотя ему потребовалось заново собирать позвоночник, а маленький Макс Лайтвуд погиб на месте. 

Магнус хмурится, наконец-то понимая - скорбь Александра Лайтвуда послужила для Жизни прямым приглашением занять эту физическую оболочку. Видимо, он тоже как-то пытался найти способ оживить брата, а в результате предложил себя силе настолько могущественной, что многие отказываются в нее верить. 

Он смотрит на спящего Александра, тёмные синяки под глазами которого грозят занять пол-лица, и думает, как мог его забыть. Вздыхает и шагает в бездну.

*

Они в две тысячи восемнадцатом, и Магнус с усмешкой смотрит на то, как пятнадцать подвыпивших женщин и несколько мужчин пытаются дать Александру свои номера телефонов и успеть обнять его в процессе. 

В соседнем доме скоро должен взорваться бак с горячей водой и разнести полтора этажа, но здесь сейчас проходит свадьба, а Магнус обожает свадьбы, поэтому он надевает костюм и идет убеждать охранника, что он - друг детства одной из невест, знал ее, когда она ещё хотела выйти замуж за Тоби Магуайра. "Я знаю, да, Александр? Нельзя поверить, да, Александр? Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я сам уйду, Александр, ты не умеешь веселиться". 

Александр вздыхает, посылает охраннику улыбку в извинение, а потом незаметно тянет Магнуса к заднему двору, где можно пройти через дыру в заборе и незаметно подкрасться к чану вишнёвого пунша. Магнус думает, что хочет его расцеловать, когда тот с видом разрывающего пасть льва Самсона отгибает доски и пробирается на территорию празднования, и думает, можно ли ему это сказать. У Магнуса очень давно не было отношений. Ему очень нужен пунш.

Какая-то из женщин, к несчастью, замечает их и спрашивает, откуда они знают Хейли или Веронику. Александр медленно моргает, потом улыбается и отвечает, что они лет семь назад вместе были в клубе черлидинга, где Ники была капитаном. Магнус зло смотрит на его широкую улыбку, представляет его в коротких топе и юбке и пьёт свой пунш.

Эта женщина, к несчастью, зовёт своих подруг, и ситуация со скоростью снежного кома, летящего с отвесной горы, становится в равной степени смехотворной для Магнуса и потенциально травмирующей для Александра. Магнус из тени деревьев наблюдает за разворачивающимся аншлагом. 

Все подошедшие смотрят на замеревшего в неподдельном испуге Александра, словно оценивая высоту дерева, на которое планируют взобраться. Александр хоть и очаровательно невнимателен, но до растения ему ещё далеко, поэтому Магнус отставляет кружку, улыбается в ответ на его нервный взгляд и подходит близко, опуская ладонь на его талию. 

\- Извините,- говорит с насмешкой, тут же заставляя толпу протягивающих свои телефоны людей замолчать, а Александра - недоуменно посмотреть на его руку.- Этот молодой человек уже занят. 

Как нельзя кстати в соседнем доме взрывается бак.

*

Алек устал. 

Он боится думать об этом, потому что, оформившись в отчетливые мысли, эта идея не покинет его до конца жизни. А жить он будет вечно. 

Честно говоря, Алек не представляет, как сможет существовать дальше, если даже сейчас вес всего живого на плечах заставляет его чуть ли не сгибаться от тяжести и по ночам возвращаться в кровать в состоянии, которое не является депрессией, но уже стоит в нескольких эпизодах от неё. Он хочет написать восьмилетнему Александру Гидеону Лайтвуду письмо, оставить его под подушкой в старой спальне в доме на перекрестке Ральф и Фултон-стрит. 

Написать, мол: "Не переживай, что не смог ухаживать за рыбками, поверь, впереди все будет гораздо хуже". Алек, разумеется, не пишет, но стоит в старой спальне в доме на перекрестке Ральф и Фултон-стрит и стучит по стеклу слишком маленького для двух тропических рыб аквариума. (Он отвлеченно думает, соберет ли Магнус их маленькие рыбьи душонки? А если соберёт, будут ли они плавать в его неизменных песочных часах наравне с душами Розы Паркс или Майкла Джексона?)

Алек устал. 

Человечество, обезумев, убивает себя в борьбе за территорию - это происходит регулярно с развитием каждой цивилизации, и Алек устал стоять на пустом поле боя, где переломанные люди лежат на красной от крови траве. 

Магнус всегда стоит напротив. 

Алек создаёт новые пригодные для жизни планеты, чтобы решить проблему с территорией, и человечество строит огромные ковчеги и убивает себя в борьбе за власть, застряв меж двух галактик. Алек устал стоять в пустом космическом аквариуме, где переломанные люди лежат на красной от крови обшивке. 

Магнус всегда стоит напротив. 

Алек прячет за пазуху младенцев и сам собирает им колыбели на пригодной для жизни планете, но все это, впрочем, впустую. (А их души будут летать вместе с его умершими рыбками?)

Магнус сидит на балконе маяка и плюет в бездну. 

Они в две тысячи тридцать девятом, в четыре тысячи двухсотом, в тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатом.

Они в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестом, и Алек до тошноты руками отчаявшихся матерей отмывает их попавших под свинцовый дождь детей. 

Они в две тысячи четвертом, тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятом, две тысячи семнадцатом, и Алек голосами отчаявшихся матерей корит власти за то, что не смогли обеспечить безопасность в школах.

Алек перестает смотреть в зеркало - он знает, что сигилы, некогда излучавшие свет очередного Солнца, теперь постоянны в своей серости. Линии где-то под левым ухом полностью почернели после Пятой мировой и отказываются менять цвет. Он видел такие на теле Магнуса. Ему кажется, что при малейшем прикосновении они провалятся внутрь, словно угли прогоревшего дерева.

Алек устал. 

*

Он покупает себе аквариум рыбок, и продавщица смотрит на него с непониманием - зачем смотрителю маяка рыбы внутри, если они окружают его снаружи? Он пожимает плечами, добавляет к покупке самый качественный корм и целую коробку фильтров (они с Магнусом разберутся) и дышит чуть-чуть спокойнее. 

*

Они где-то в тысяча восемьсот девяностом, и Магнус пьян от вина, бесперебойно подаваемого официантами в каком-то закрытом клубе в Лондоне. Ладно, он выпил всего три бокала, третий - потому что один из мальчиков-официантов собирался сунуть ему в руку бумажку с номером в отеле, поэтому ему пришлось совершить предательство и ухватить флейту шампанского с чужого подноса (потом, разумеется, залить это все хорошим вином). Он не пьян от алкоголя, но зато Александр с посветлевышим сигилом на веке улыбается ему, и это даже не вызовет у него похмелья завтра утром. 

Магнус одергивает свой фрак, поправляет белые перчатки и тянет его танцевать. 

Александр танцевать не умеет и следует за ним со взглядом испуганного олененка, мать которого ушла на водопой, а потом там раздалось рычание. Да, именно так он на него смотрит, приходит к выводу Магнус, потом давит улыбку, когда Александр умудряется четырежды за три такта наступить ему на лакированные ботинки. 

Магнус вздыхает и плавно подталкивает Александра в сторону балкона, чтобы оградить людей от его чудовищных танцев и остатки его гордости - от людей. Закатывает глаза в ответ на покрасневшие щеки Александра и кладет голову ему на плечо, потому что здесь и сейчас никто не умрёт. Разве что его инстинкт самосохранения. 

На балконе на коленях довольно известного драматурга сидит красивый юноша и воротит нос от всего, что предлагает ему писатель. 

Вечерний Лондон шумит Темзой и предложениями увлекательно провести ночь, вечерний Лондон не обращает внимания на скрытую плющом пару, и Магнус знает будущее и хочет публично извиниться перед драматургом, но ещё он хочет не поднимать голову от пиджака Александра, который пахнет персиковым вином и шоколадом. Он щелкает пальцами.

•

Они на конце Вселенной, и Магнус все ещё не хочет отходить от Александра даже на один шаг. 

Александр смотрит внимательно, потом все же выпутывается из кольца его рук, неуверенной походкой - он выпил всего один бокал, Магнус проследил,- направляется вглубь маяка. Через пару минут все вокруг наполняет музыка - Магнус видел на каком-то из этажей старинный проигрыватель пластинок. В мелодии бегающей по пластинке иглы он узнает ту, что играет сейчас на вечеринке. Опирается о перила и думает, можно ли спрыгнуть. 

\- Танцуй для меня,- вкрадчиво начинает Александр откуда-то сзади, и не дай Бог ему сейчас закончить фразу так, как думает Магнус, не дай Бог. - Саломея. 

У Магнуса нет сердца, но, если бы было, оно бы сейчас пробило грудную клетку. Он чувствует, как кожа покрывается мурашками, как по телу мгновенно пробегает электрический разряд.

Александр, очевидно, пьян. Александр, очевидно, умудрился за спиной Магнуса выпить все запасы персикового вина, потому что у него немного краснеют щеки и он со смеющимися глазами протягивает навстречу Магнусу руку без перчатки. 

Магнус тоже пьян, и, очевидно, не контролирует свои действия, потому что его рука - правая, вечно тлеющая, оказывается перед ним. 

Александр подталкивает его обратно на балкон, где есть хоть немного света от галактик вокруг. Он смотрит в глаза, ожидая разрешения, и после зачарованного кивка осторожно, по одному пальцу, стягивает белую перчатку, а потом касается тлеющих пальцев Магнуса своими, наполненными жизнью.

Магнус, очевидно, пьян, потому что вечный уголь кое-где искрит, а потом медленно потухает, давая проступить обычной коже. 

Природа из руки Александра исчезает. Нет, серьёзно, он видит, как под кожей ветки зелени и миниатюрные листья мелиссы превращаются в вены, в обычные человеческие вены, как мышцы оплетают кости, как кровь разливается по капиллярам. 

Они соприкасаются только указательными пальцами, будто они в чертовой картине Микеланджело, и оба чувствуют, что оживают. 

В груди у Магнуса что-то начинает биться, и у Магнуса точно нет сердца, но, если бы было, это билось бы оно. 

Александр смотрит на их руки с таким же надломленным изумлением, потом сжимает его ладонь так крепко, что у Магнуса хрустят кости - он уже так давно не чувствовал боль, Господи.

Он прикасается к лицу Александра - сигилы на щеках исчезают, оставляя только бледную кожу. Рассечённое тонкой нитью печати веко покорно закрывается под большим пальцем Магнуса, и он поворачивает Александра, подставляя его под свет миллиардов далёких звезд. 

\- Молю тебя, Саломея,- тихо, неслышно просит Александр, и его рука с ощутимой дрожью опускается на шею Магнуса. 

Магнус, очевидно, пьян, потому что Александр целует его, и он может только ошалело отвечать и игнорировать упирающиеся в спину перила.

Он цепляет пуговицы на накрахмаленной рубашке, расстегивает их дрожащими пальцами, стараясь не отвлекаться на нормальный вид своей руки. Александр оглядывает себя, потом сжимает ладонь Магнуса и прижимает её к своей груди, ведёт к плечу, где на коже выжжен самый большой сигил, позволяющий настолько могущественной силе удерживаться в физическом теле. 

Его глаза влажные и горят непонятным огнем, и Магнус запрыгивает на перила, хватаясь за его плечи для равновесия, и ногами притягивает ближе. Если Магнус полагает правильно, то Александр хочет как можно быстрее убрать с себя все печати, и Магнус с радостью помогает ему это сделать - гладит плечи, грудь, мягкий живот, где целая лента связывающих сигилов танцует на ребрах. Целует шею и удовлетворенно отмечает, что тёмный след войны растворяется под губами. 

Александр дрожит. Он толкает Магнуса назад и встает вплотную, влекомый скрещенными за его спиной ногами. 

На мгновенье Магнусу становится грустно - видимо, он так сильно устал от бессмертия, что хочет воспользоваться каждой секундой, когда может снова почувствовать себя человеком. 

Магнус цепляется за перила и отклоняется; в ушах звенит рокот утекающего времени. Мелькает дикая мысль - что будет, если они спрыгнут вот так, держась друг за друга и делая друг друга смертными? 

\- Нет,- говорит Александр.- Нет. 

Он целует крепко и жёстко, дергая пуговицы на рубашке, и жадно дотрагивается до оголяющейся кожи. 

•

Они в спальне Алека, и он ещё никогда не испытывал такую потребность ловить каждую реакцию своего партнёра. 

Магнус со вздохом опускается, опираясь о его грудь, и Алек кладет свои ладони на его и сжимает, ведёт выше, цепляет запястья. Он может чувствовать кости физической оболочки, оплетаемые мышцами и сухожилиями, и Алеку кажется, сожми он чуть-чуть сильнее, и из-под пальцев польются цветы. Он пробует - Магнус бессмертен, его не будет заботить скрывшаяся в зелени рука, - но ничего не выходит. Ни стеблей, занимающих место вен, ни за мгновенье распускающихся бутонов. 

Алек чувствует тепло человеческой руки своими человеческими ладонями. 

Магнус запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет, и Алек опускает руку ему на талию, ведёт по ребрам. С каким-то извращенным удовольствием понимает, что трагедии человечества, которые на его теле просто изменили уже существующие сигилы в темно-серый, на теле Магнуса отражаются в тех же местах, разве что выглядят как умышленные, таинственные татуировки - они будто меняются каждую долю секунды, клубящийся туман собранных в катастрофах душ. 

Магнус заевшей пластинкой твердит только : "Александр, Александр, Александр",- и Алек никогда не любил свое полное имя, оно напоминало ему о прежней жизни - особенно когда Магнус повторял его на французский манер. Сейчас он готов сломать тысячи пластинок, лишь бы они звали его по имени. 

Магнус нагибается, почти прижимаясь к губам, и даже не пытается целовать, просто выдыхает с присвистом. Царапает затылок, накручивая отросшие волосы на пальцы, и продолжает дышать. 

У Алека в груди нет сердца, но, если бы было, оно бы сейчас принадлежало не ему. 

*

Они в царской России, и Магнус даёт деньги молодым революционерам. 

Александр вздыхает - Магнус может видеть, как он закатывает глаза, - а потом отворачивается, выискивая в толпе последнюю царевну. 

Магнус хочет встряхнуть его за плечи, мол, чего ты ожидал, мы всегда будем по разные стороны баррикад. Магнус хочет размазать кровь аристократии по его губам, а потом собрать её языком. Баррикады - слишком отвлеченное понятие для тех, кто будет жить вечно. 

* 

Маяк на краю Вселенной стоит вне времени и пространства, и они с шумом разбиваются о его камни, словно волны моря на Земле. 

Магнус полуразвернувшись сидит на балконе, развязанный ботинок одной его ноги висит только на пальцах и грозит сорваться вниз. Его рубашка в спешке была расстегнута, судя по заломам на ткани, и в такой же спешке застегнута, судя по пропущенной пуговице, которая нарушает ровный ряд и заставляет один конец воротника некрасиво подниматься над шеей. 

Алек молча встаёт рядом, после секундного колебания кладет руку на его бедро.

\- Александр,- здоровается Магнус, и они не виделись три с половиной тысячи лет. Алек пытается найти изменения, пролегшие у углов глаз тонкими морщинами от улыбки, запутавшиеся в как всегда безупречно уложенной прическе седыми волосами, хотя знает, что ничего не найдёт. 

\- Магнус.

Они сидят в первом ряду на представлении "Смерть Вселенной", и скоро им снова нужно будет собирать её из пыли. 

_Галактики вокруг них прекращают своё существование,_

Время хаотично и безумно скачет, предчувствуя свой конец. Алек понимает, что ни разу не целовал Магнуса, понимает, что сможет описать каждую трещинку на его губах, понимает, что не знает, кто он. 

Магнус кладет руку на его волосы и мягко поглаживает. 

Алек не знает, что делал бы сейчас, не вернув себе хоть ту частичку человечности, которая появляется с руками Магнуса на его коже. 

_и это невероятно завораживающее и пугающее зрелище,_

Понимаете, он проходил через это сотни тысяч раз, но это не значит, что ему нравится. Смерть Вселенной - довольно странное дело, потому что вроде как это величайшее событие за всю историю ее существования, а вроде как и три доли секунды и тихий хлопок, а потом пустота. Она растягивает Алека, крутит в разные стороны - что есть направление, если плоскости пространства отказываются существовать? - он будто оказывается в открытом космосе без скафандра. В ушах будто кто-то играет Мадонну.

Сейчас же он не чувствует ничего, кроме мягких прикосновений у виска и лёгкого покалывания от напитывающегося энергией пространства. Он хочет включить Pixies, как в старом фильме, хочет взять Магнуса за руку. 

_если только ты не видел его сотни тысяч раз._

\- Я устал,- почти неслышные слова вылетают неожиданно и невольно, и он пугается, сжимается, словно галактика, ожидая конца. 

Рука Магнуса в его волосах останавливается, и Алек хочет умолять не убирать её - с Жизнью вернётся боль миллиардов хватающихся за нее звёзд.

\- О, мой Александр,- грустно говорит Магнус.- Я... Хочешь...

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но Алек наугад поднимает руку, останавливая его. Магнус надломленно вздыхает, ловит его пальцы и прикасается к ним губами, сжимая ладонь крепко-крепко. Алек не хочет открывать глаза. 

Магнус наклоняется, невесомо целует его подрагивающие веки. Медленно вдыхает, выдыхает, потом возвращает взгляд к догорающим звездам.

Алек хочет попросить его не делать то, что он задумал, но вокруг них с тихим хлопком ускользает из существования Вселенная. 

*

Александр несчастен. Александр несчастен, и с каждой катастрофой в его глазах становится все меньше желания существовать, что смешно - представьте, Жизнь, которая не хочет жить. Весело. Магнус давит в себе истеричный смех. 

План прост. 

Он возвращается в две тысячи одиннадцатый, останавливает грузовик, предотвращает смерть маленького Макса Лайтвуда, спасает его старшего брата от скорби и, соответственно, от отказа своей смертности в пользу космического божества. Потом бродит без контакта с людьми, собирает их души и надеется, что бесплотная Жизнь, не найдя физическую оболочку, не проникнет в его организм через поры и не заставит синюю лобелию цвести в его сердце. 

У Магнуса нет сердца, но вы понимаете. 

План-то прост, но Магнус - королева драмы в каждой клетке тела, поэтому ему надо собраться с мыслями и силами, прежде чем обречь себя на бесконечное скитание по Вселенной без Александра под рукой. 

Конечно, можно сделать это молча и быстро, оторвав вековой пластырь, стягивающий вместе кусочки его существа, но ещё можно сделать это по-другому. 

Он, честно говоря, не знает, в каком он году. Если бы его попросили ответить на этот вопрос под прицелом пистолета, он бы сказал стрелять, правда, предположив, что где-то в тысяча восемьсот сороковом или в пять тысяч триста девяностом.

Во-первых, эти временные периоды слишком похожи.

Во-вторых, он вколол себе столько опиума, что ему должны похлопать просто за способность понимать слова.

Магнус улыбается улыбкой сумасшедшего и хочет обнять весь мир - что немного противоречит его профессии, и, ах, чёрт, работа. Он с трудом поднимается, чувствуя, как ноги ватятся - есть такой глагол? Если нет, он его запатентует, потому что его ноги действительно хотят превратиться в мокрую вату, может, даже сахарную, такую розовую и липнущую к пальцам. 

Он отвлеченно думает о пальцах, что, разумеется, приводит его к мыслям об Александре, который Атлантом держит вес всего живого. Магнус хочет поцеловать и расцарапать его широкие плечи, потому что они, наверное, очень устали. Магнус хмурится.

Александр.

Вроде как, надо хотя бы попрощаться. 

*

Он в тысяча девятьсот пятидесятых, и люди радуются взрыву рождаемости.

Алек пьёт чай на веранде очаровательного кафе и вздыхает, когда его плечо сжимают.

\- Александр,- говорит причина взрыва рождаемости, которая уже несколько десятилетий развлекается опиумом, и падает на стул рядом.

У причины красные глаза и такие острые скулы, что Алек порезался бы, если бы ему захотелось прикоснуться. Ему, впрочем, не хочется, потому что до полного совпадения с образом скелетообразной Старухи с косой Магнусу сейчас не хватает только косы. 

В его чае плавают листья мяты и вишни, и пару секунд, давая себе возможность собраться с мыслями, он развлекается тем, что небольшой жестяной ложечкой пытается прибить их к стенкам чашки. 

\- Александр, это тебе,- говорит Магнус и дрожащей рукой опускает за ухо Алека красный цветок мака. 

Алек вздыхает и сам тянется к соцветию, чтобы его убрать, но, поймав воспаленный взгляд Магнуса, прикованный к своим движениям, просто его поправляет, загоняя сочащийся молочком цветок дальше в волосы. 

\- Ты - все для меня,- спустя секунды молчания говорит он и хочет ударить себя за то, с каким удивлением и робкой надеждой распахиваются глаза Магнуса. Алек не выдерживает - тянет его за руку, заставляя коленом опереться в кресло между своих ног, и отрывисто целует, потому что не целовал уже семьдесят лет. 

Как без слов объяснить, что Алека устраивает бесконечная усталость, если ему не придется терпеть ее одному? 

Магнус невероятно легкий и хрупкий, потому что чертовы опиаты впиваются и не отпускают, пока не вытянут всю жизнь. Смерть не даст им истощить Магнуса до конца, но ничего, впрочем, не мешает ей оставить в его организме столько жизни, чтобы минимально поддерживать его существование .

Магнус нервно смеется - потому что они о таком не говорят и потому что он провел семьдесят лет, пытаясь отвыкнуть от мысли о чувствах. Нагибается, целует медленно, и с его щек на губы Алека падает что-то мокрое и соленое, но это просто побочные эффекты опиатов. 

*

Он в две тысячи одиннадцатом, и светофор на перекрестке вот-вот должен сломаться и переключиться на зеленый, хотя ему еще целую минуту положено гореть красным. 

Магнус вздыхает. 

Ливень, который всегда сопровождает его при появлении на Земле, забивает водосток, пеленой стоит в воздухе и виснет на волосах у не подготовившихся к такой погодной выходке людей. Вечерние фонари, невидимой рукой лениво включенные несколько минут назад, освещают слишком маленькое пространство, стоят не по регламенту далеко друг от друга - даже на оживленной главной улице города. 

Понимаете, у несущегося грузовика просто нет возможности заметить старенькую Камаро, спокойно выезжающую на перекресток. 

Светофор с его стороны мигает, готовясь переключиться на зеленый и вызвать происшествие, которое даже удостоится двух абзацев на седьмой странице городской газеты. 

Магнус вздыхает, мысленно извиняется перед Александром, своим Александром, и щелкает пальцами. 

Зеленый свет мелькает на долю секунды, а потом возвращается обратно к красному. Магнус добавляет еще и оглушительный гудок сирены, чтобы обратить на это внимание, и водитель грузовика подскакивает и судорожно нажимает на педаль тормоза. 

Маленький Макс Лайтвуд кричит и ударяется затылком о лицо старшего брата в попытке отодвинуться от скользящего по мокрому асфальту грузовика, который в последний момент все же успевает остановиться в полуметре от их машины. Алек стонет и, одной рукой прижав к себе маленького Макса, второй пытается остановить кровотечение из рассеченной губы.

Не забывайте пристегиваться, дети. 

В воздухе пахнет озоном, и Магнус позволяет дождю приклеить волосы ко лбу и опирается о фонарный столб, прикрыв глаза. 

Его мутит.

Он жмурится - ожидая вырванного из груди сердца, или переворачивающегося желудка, или хотя бы чертову лобелию, обвивающую ребра. У Магнуса нет сердца, но вы понимаете. Он ждет гложущего кости чувства только что совершенной непоправимой ошибки, и оно подчиняется и разворачивается черной дырой где-то в животе. 

Или это действительно миниатюрная черная дыра - он еще никогда не убивал Жизнь, знаете ли, не то чтобы к этому была какая-то инструкция с возможными ошибками.

Лишив ее физической оболочки, Магнус, кажется, чувствует Жизнь вокруг - в наполненном озоном воздухе, в выстраивающихся в парад планетах, в черной дыре внутри себя. Импульсивно, стремясь сбежать из-под давления, он уже поднимает ногу, чтобы шагнуть на маяк, потому что в последние полтора тысячелетия ему спокойно только там. Потом спохватывается. Что-то подсказывает ему, что на краю Вселенной маяка он не найдёт. 

И Александра - с его чертовой коллекцией потертых на локтях свитеров, которые нужно отдать только моли, да и то, бедных насекомых жалко. И Дорис с Дэй - чертовых рыбок, которые отказываются есть дорогущий корм, отвоеванный где-то в три тысячи пятисотых, и едят сухари, оставшиеся от черного деревенского хлеба, который Александр покупает в магазине на континенте.

Он опирается о фонарный столб и противится желанию согнуться пополам. Осознание того, что он теперь сам по себе, мешается с остаточным действием опиатов - самым обычным человеческим похмельем сверлит виски и заставляет видеть звезды на закрытых веках. 

\- Ты закончил?- спрашивает Александр, громко отхлебывая горячий чай, и Магнус замирает, протирает глаза от дождя и поворачивается на голос. 

Александр опирается на дверной проем маяка на краю Вселенной и смеривает его изучающим взглядом. 

\- Что стало с "нельзя привязываться"?

Магнус в шоке смотрит на него, потому что перед ним все ещё стоит его Александр, рука которого мерцает Жизнью и сигилы которого все ещё темно-серые.

Нет, подождите. 

Магнус подходит ближе, капающей с волос водой заливая белый камень крыльца. Да, его лицо определённо более взрослое, а на висках прослеживается пара серебристых нитей. Глаза более суровые, словно повидали больше, прежде чем прекратить меняться и замереть в состоянии вечной жизни. Он поднимает руку, касается небольшого шрама на губе, который заживал по-обычному, по-человечески.

Магнус прыгает вперёд по жизни маленького Макса Лайтвуда и находит, наверное, слишком предсказуемо, что она все равно заканчивается, даже не дав ему отпраздновать двадцать лет. Алек Лайтвуд все так же скорбит, и Жизнь бесплотной насмешкой все так же опускает руку на его дрожащее плечо. 

\- Даже Смерть не может изменить судьбу, Магнус Бейн,- высокопарно говорит Александр, и Магнус закатывает глаза.  
\- Чушь собачья, я сам её пишу. 

Магнус судорожно соображает, что можно сделать: остановить смерть маленького Макса Лайтвуда, останавливать ее до тех пор, пока Жизнь не сдастся...

Будто читая его мысли, Александр буравит его взглядом, потом отставляет кружку на перила балкона, одергивает упавшие на ладони рукава свитера и подходит близко-близко. Пальцами цепляет сразу протянутую руку, словно в поисках поддержки, потом закрывает глаза и медленно, неумело утыкается лицом в шею Магнуса. 

\- Я не хочу,- говорит тихо, на выдохе, так, что Магнус скорее чувствует, чем слышит его слова.- Не хочу, чтобы ты её менял. 

Магнус резко смеётся - смех неожиданно громкий, болезненный, царапает уши и глотку. 

\- Александр,- не удерживается и целует его в висок, едва повернув голову. Объясняет, словно разговаривает с ребенком.- Люди будут убивать друг друга веками, а ты веками будешь их создавать. Ты будешь надеяться на их благоразумие, потому что это твоя работа. Я веками буду собирать их жизни, потому что это моя работа. Но, послушай, когда-нибудь они уничтожат себя настолько, что это выжжет тебя.

Он прерывается, потому что в горле першит, слова застревают и наступают сами на себя, грозясь пролиться.

\- Мой Александр,- говорит Магнус и сжимает руку на его затылке.- Я готов собирать тебя из пепла, но, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать. 

Александр издает горький смешок и выпутывается из его рук, целует солёными губами и вздыхает. 

\- С тобой мне становится лучше.

Магнус хочет смеяться - разумеется, с кем же, если не со Смертью. Это какое-то безумие. То, что происходит между ними, похоже на игру на скрипке в открытом космосе - чересчур драматично, невозможно и абсурдно.

Александр смотрит на него своими огромными влажными глазами, прижимается к его руке губами, которые рассекает застарелый шрам, и струны Магнуса жалобно звенят.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы заставляют меня жить.
> 
> Можете кинуть три рубля мне на стажировку https://money.yandex.ru/to/410016723652930
> 
> Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
